


Perso in te

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Nico, io mi innamoro come chiunque altro ma ricorda sempre che conquisto a modo mio. Amare è il mio talento.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Kudos: 1





	Perso in te

"Lewis, Lewis ma dove stai andando?" Gli corre dietro afferrandolo per il braccio "ce l'ho fatta... Non sei felice per me? Finalmente anche io sono un campione."

"NICO!" Scrolla il braccio e si allontana "non sei minimamente come me ok? Io sono decisamente superiore a te e se stai per chiedermi se sono felice per te bhe la risposta è no, ok?" Lo guarda male e si allontana, anche se non poteva vederlo lo sapeva che il suo sguardo era ferito ma non gli importava, peccato che Nico quell'anno si ritirò e non si erano più parlati dopo una relazione durata anni.

Erano passati ormai quasi quattro anni e ancora quei ricordi lo tormentavano, spinge lateralmente le coperte scostandole di dosso, aveva troppo caldo ma non era quello il motivo della sua insonnia bensì Nico. Quella maledetta principessina viziata che non si era più fatto sentire dopo il 2016 anno in cui ha vinto il campionato e in cui lui, non potendone più delle loro liti, lo aveva lasciato. Non era stato di suo interesse cercarlo ulteriormente, almeno non fino al 2018 anno in cui aveva provato a chiamarlo, aveva scoperto che aveva cambiato numero e non aveva trovato mai modo di averlo finché non aveva convinto il suo nuovo ragazzo, con le sue buone maniere, si quel bastardo si era ri-fidanzato a soli due anni dalla loro separazione, a darglielo poco tempo fa, ci aveva messo altri due anni per rintracciarlo ma almeno adesso sapeva come contattarlo. Si mette a lato del letto prendendo il cellulare e controllando l'ora, non poteva più aspettare quattro anni, erano anche troppi. Sente il telefono suonare mentre lo tiene contro l'orecchio sentendo poi la sua voce, era assonnata e molto stanca ma non poteva non riconoscerla come era certo che lui avrebbe riconosciuto il numero. Sentiva un ansia assurda ma non capiva il perché e la cosa lo irritava anche un bel po'.

"Pronto?" Non riusciva a tenere nemmeno gli occhi aperti e non aveva fatto caso al numero finché non sente quella voce che lo fa svegliare di colpo e che gli fa sentire un brivido scendere lungo la schiena.

"Shh, sono io, ascolta" sapeva fin da subito che non c'era realmente bisogno di chiarire chi fosse, inoltre sapere che Jenson dormiva al suo fianco mentre gli parlava lo eccitava ancora di più.

"No Lewis" sentiva quell'agitazione, che ormai credeva lontana, prendere nuovamente piede, come era possibile che lui sapesse il suo numero adesso? "Hai idea di che ore sono?" Non poteva fare più che un bisbiglio quindi decide di alzarsi per andare nella cucina appoggiandosi al tavolo.

"Sono le cinque di mattina e non ho dormito per niente, pensando a te... Alla tua pelle, alla tua bellezza... Io sto diventando pazzo." Le sue parole uscivano fuori quasi come un ringhio furioso "chi lo sa, magari l'insonnia è il mio castigo per quello che ti ho fatto anni fa e l'unico modo per trovare un vero sollievo è riavere il tuo amore, fino a che non sarai nuovamente mio non vivrò' in pace."

"Lewis, smettila adesso" si stava innervosendo, come poteva la persona che lo aveva spezzato quel giorno adesso permettersi di parlare così? Come se fosse stato lui a lasciarlo, e invece no, maledizione... Lui lo aveva letteralmente ucciso quel giorno. "Non so che cosa ti sia bevuto, ne come hai avuto il mio numero, ma posso ass-" lo sente ridere " e adesso che c'é? Perché osi ridere di me?"

"Oggi ho saputo del tuo ragazzo sai? Davvero Nico? Jenson? Scusa se te lo dico ma non credo che ti meriti, e so che non ti ama, diciamo per come parla di te." Sente il respiro dell'altro ragazzo farsi più veloce mentre parlava "oltretutto sono certo tu non lo ami perché lui non fa per te Nico, non sa compiacerti come farei io."

"O magari non sa farmi del male come facevi tu, o come facevamo entrambi perché, ammettiamolo Lewis, alla fine siamo stati capaci solo di farci del male e nulla di più."

"Oh Nico... Non vuoi capire, però avrò pazienza, perché non è una gara, e io ti riavrò, e sai io e Jenson non siamo mai stati nulla, per questo non c'è motivo perché io lo rispetti."

Non poteva più di ascoltare quei discorsi contando anche che alla fine era stanco ancora di tutto quello. "Noooo, no non è amore Lewis, quello che senti si chiama ossessione, è solo un'illusione, pensi che tornando insieme sarà come i nostri primi anni ma non è così... E' la nostalgia che ti fa fare cose assurde come chiamarmi nel cuore della notte, infondo i ricordi suscitano forti emozioni e tendiamo a ricordare solo quello che è stato positivo. E' così che funziona il cuore" lo sente parlare notando che non aveva nemmeno degnato di nota quello che gli aveva detto, come sempre Lewis non si smentiva mai.

"Sono passato davanti casa tua due anni dopo la nostra rottura ma mi hanno informato che te ne sei andato, come un pazzo ho provato a raggiungerti, io ti cercavo ma non riuscivo a trovarti da nessuna parte, e lo ammetto sai?" Fa una risata breve ma per nulla allegra "ciò mi preoccupava e irritava allo stesso tempo, perché tu non le meritavi le mie attenzioni" sospira e deglutisce sentendo ancora silenzio dalla parte opposta e decide di continuare. "In ogni caso per calmare la mia ansia volevo chiamarti ma indovina Nico... Non avevo il tuo numero, o meglio, il tuo nuovo numero perché hai anche pensato di cambiarlo."

"E CHE COSA DOVEVO FARE?" Cerca di calmarsi notando che, per fortuna, non sembrava aver svegliato il compagno "ma stai solo lontanamente pensando al modo in cui mi hai lasciato? Non ti chiedevo di fare i salti di gioia ma provare ad essere felice per me una volta!"

"Quando tu non lo sei mai stato?"

"No... Questo non è vero" stringe gli occhi cercando di non lasciare spazio a nessuna emozione, non più.

"In ogni caso ti sei fidato di una bella persona eh? Hai cambiato numero per non farti più trovare da me e alla fine è stato proprio il tuo compagno a darmelo." Accenna un sorriso quasi freddo anche se lui non lo può vedere e il suo tono diviene immediatamente sarcastico "essere gentile con lui mi ha aiutato molto" calca il tono su gentile appositamente "mi ha dato la soluzione, infondo so farmi amare no? Un paio di belle paroline accompagnate da gesti ben incisivi e mi ha dato il tuo numero, ma nonostante tutto il cellulare squillava e tu non rispondevi quindi non avevo molta scelta se non chiamare quando la tua attenzione era completamente bassa."

"Sei stato tu allora a ridurlo in quel modo... Non ha mai voluto dirmi che cosa gli fosse successo."

"Adesso non mi importa di lui, ti ha tradito e io non lo avrei mai fatto. La mia unica speranza è che tu ascolti le mie parole adesso e che mi dia retta."

"Non posso, sono fidanzato Lewis, e che la cosa ti piaccia o meno è seria per me quindi scusa ma ti saluto. Stammi bene e cerchiamo di andare avanti entrambi ok?"

"Non riagganciare, per favore!" Il suo tono stava diventando urgente, sentiva che tutto gli stava scivolando dalle mani ancora una volta.

"Adesso basta! Quello che ti ho detto prima non cambia, io non credo più in questo amore."

"Ascoltami per favore."

"Ti ho già detto che cos'è quello che senti."

"Ah si e cos'è?"

"Un ossessione, una mera illusione."

"Nico, io sto perdendo il controllo, maledizione no... Amore mio per l'amor di Dio non riagganciare, ho preso un appuntamento dallo psichiatra sai? Per vedere se poteva aiutarmi siccome anche i miei amici si sono stancati di ascoltarmi visto che parlo solo di te."

"Allora prova a cambiare argomento" che gli succedeva? Non doveva credere alle sue parole.

"Quello che voglio è parlarti e quando ti avrò per me voglio baciarti... Dici che sono ossessionato bhe allora mi chiedo se posso morire per ciò."

"Lewis ti prego" ormai il suo tono era stanco e nota che sono le sei passate, tra poco anche lui si sarebbe svegliato.

"Lo so, forse penserai che sono uno stupido, furfante e anche pazzo, ma lo sai che nell'amore sono molto originale. Nico, io mi innamoro come chiunque altro ma ricorda sempre che conquisto a modo mio. Amare è il mio talento, ti farò innamorare di me nuovamente se non lo sei già."

"Pensi di avermi completamente in pugno come allora non è vero?"

"Scusa se ti offendo, ma è che sono onesto e non mi rimangio quello che ho detto, cuore mio."

"Lewis, maledizione, ma che ti aspetti che faccia adesso? Io ho la mia vita e non ho intenzione di buttarla via così." Sente dei rumori, segno che a breve avrebbe dovuto riagganciare.

"Vieni da me e vivi un'avventura, non sei fatto per una vita senza emozioni... Facciamo mille pazzie e poi quando saremo finalmente uniti ti farò delle carezze che non hai mai nemmeno immaginato." Lo sussurra in modo quasi erotico solo a pensare alla sua pelle e al suo profumo, gli mancava davvero da impazzire.

"Senti io devo andare, non voglio più sentire nulla, il passato è passato e di promesse non è mai sopravvissuto nessuno, anzi, al massimo al contrario." Ancora prima di sentirlo aveva riagganciato e si era passato una mano fra i capelli, era sempre stato un suo tic ma non poteva farci nulla.

"Amore?" Lo vede un po' scosso e gli si avvicina, non capiva se avesse riposato o meno.

"Jenson" cerca di sorridere il più possibile andando incontro a lui e stringendolo poggiando appena le labbra in un bacio casto, le parole di Lewis gli rimbombavano nella testa e si chiedeva ancora se tutto questo era la verità.

"Non hai dormito?"

"No, non molto mi spiace."

"Sono io che me ne dispiaccio" sente il proprio cellulare e lo prende notando il mittente, non capiva perché Lewis volesse vederlo ma lo avrebbe scoperto presto. "Io... Devo uscire un attimo va bene? Tornerò stasera, scusami."

Ride appena "alla faccia dell'attimo" accenna un sorriso e gli da un secondo bacio, non gli avrebbe fatto male passare un po' di tempo da solo per schiarirsi le idee.

Non ci poteva credere, non era possibile che lo avesse fatto.

"Nico? Amore mio mi stai ascoltando? Per te va bene vero?"

"Per me va bene? Che cosa ne pensi Jenson? Lo sai che ho fatto di tutto per allontanarmi da lui e tu che cosa fai, genio? Lo inviti a cena! Ormai è qui non posso mica dire davvero se mi va bene o no" gli da una spinta nervoso e va in cucina dove cerca di salutarlo il più cordialmente possibile.

Non sapeva come era stato possibile ma la cena era andata completamente liscia e Lewis non sembrava nemmeno lontanamente intenzionato a tirare fuori argomenti che non erano appropriati.

"Sapete cosa? Abbiamo dimenticato il dolce e mi spiace, ma ci vuole" ride e si alza "abbiamo una pasticceria proprio difronte quindi rilassatevi torno subito." Prende la giacca e si fionda fuori fra lo stupore di Nico e il divertimenti di Lewis.

"Io non ci posso credere" si alza sentendo il disagio farsi strada "bhe preparo del caffè e i piatti per il dolce" va in cucina senza aspettare risposta ma sentendolo arrivare immediatamente dietro di se.

"Cos'è successo? Sei scappato da una vita che hai vissuto, da una storia che hai bruciato e ora fingi anche che non c'è mai stato nulla fra di noi?"

"Io sono scappato?" Si volta cercando di restare calmo vedendolo troppo vicino per i suoi gusti, gli faceva girare la testa "devo ricordarti, ancora una volta, che sei stato tu a mettere fine a tutto?"

"Sei cambiato Nico, non sei più la stessa cosa che eri quando noi ci frequentavamo, oppure mi sbaglio? Sei ancora quello che è cresciuto insieme a me?"

"Nessuno di noi due è ancora quella persona, e non solo ora Lewis" sente il braccio di lui avvolgersi alla sua vita poggiando una mano contro il suo petto sentendosi mancare l'aria. "Non lo siamo da molto tempo, prima ancora che ci lasciassimo, e se sei onesto lo sai anche tu."

"Resto del mio parere se permetti, sei scappato e con te anche la mia vita sai? Ho cercato di ricrearla credimi ci ho provato nel crearmi una carriera da sogno, nel divenire una leggenda, nel diventare qualcuno anche in altri campi ma... Una ragione l'ho trovata solo in te."

"Si, tutto molto commovente Lewis ma non penso che le parole possano cancellare tutto il male che ci siamo fatti e che, magari, non riesci nemmeno a ricordare." Mugola sentendolo tirarlo più vicino nonostante tutto "sta per tornare Jenson" sentiva il cuore aumentare di battiti e sapeva che persino lui poteva sentirlo.

"Arrenditi Nico, c'è qualcosa di grande tra di noi che non potrai cambiare mai, nemmeno se lo vuoi, e non potrai mai nemmeno scordarlo." Preme le labbra sulle sue avvolgendolo con entrambe le braccia sentendolo però ribellarsi e spingerlo con forza dietro.

"Sei impazzito? Se ci avesse visto che cosa avrebbe pensato?" Nota il suo sguardo di disgusto e per un attimo sente il suo sangue gelarsi.

"Dio, Nico, sei caduto, sei caduto troppo in basso e ora provi a risalire vero? Ma è la fatica che non vuoi, per questo non puoi puntare ad una persona come me perché non ti renderei la vita facile." Scoppia in una risata quasi isterica nel vedere la sua faccia "cos'è successo Nicooooo" la fortuna non ti ha mai abbandonato, ma ricordati bene una cosa" si avvicina minaccioso ad un soffio dalle sue labbra "il destino non ti guarda in faccia mai, e il tuo è legato indissolubilmente al mio." Vede quegli occhi furenti ma completamente lucidi, lo sapeva che aveva capito fin troppo bene quello che intendeva "dimmelo... Adesso cosa farai, che cosa inventerai per toglierti dai guai, dove andrai? Puoi fingere di più di come fai?"

"Io non sto fingendo" adesso basta, basta con questo maledetto dolore, non era giusto che solo lui dovesse subire tutto questo, non voleva ancora essere distrutto. "Io AMO Jenson, ed è con lui che voglio stare... Non ho bisogno ne di scappare ne di togliermi dai guai" sussulta sentendolo afferrare la propria maglietta e premere la fronte contro la sua, ormai gli occhi del ragazzo erano puramente iniettati di odio, uno sguardo a lui troppo familiare.

"Principessa mia, la tua luce si è oscurata, qualcuno che conosco ti ha portata via da me" passa il naso contro il suo collo inspirando il suo profumo "ormai la tua stella si è eclissata e ora provaci dal buio a brillare senza me." Lo spinge con forza contro lo stipite dove erano stati appoggiati i piattini e sente la porta aprirsi "è tornato il principe azzurro"si allontana da lui "goditi il dolce con lui, io me ne vado, ma non scordarti quello che ho detto." Assottiglia lo sguardo "quello che c'è fra noi non lo puoi cancellare e non potrai mai non importa quanto ci provi."

Lo sente andare in sala da pranzo e scambiare qualche parola con Jenson prima di andarsene lasciandolo li ancora una volta completamente distrutto ma, stavolta, non poteva permetterselo, non più.

Stava camminando furiosamente verso i paddock, ah no stavolta non poteva fargliela passare liscia 'eccoli li' lo vede parlare con Toto e si avvicina vedendo aprire un sorriso sul viso del suo ex capo ma, ancora prima che Lewis potesse anche solo voltarsi completamente, lo afferra dietro il collo spingendolo contro il muro strattonandolo per farlo girare sentendo, immediatamente, altre mani che cercavano di separarli ma non badandoci per nulla. "Sei felice spero perché hai mandato a puttane, tutto lo sai? TUTTO!"

"Non so nemmeno di che stai parlando Nico" con lo sguardo indica agli altri, per favore, di lasciarli soli e nota che, per fortuna, fanno come richiesto.

"Io e lui non stiamo più insieme, e come avrebbe potuto funzionare dopo tutto quello?"

"Dopo che ti ho detto che come sempre ti vorrei?"

"Ma chi credi di prendere in giro Lewis?" Sibila appena fra i denti.

"Che c'è? Mi hai pensato e sognato così tanto che non riuscivi più a ripagarlo? Sai anche io ti ho sognato, ho sognato che tornavi da me."

Si allontana disgustato. "Ma tu che ne sai dei sogni? Quelli son miei, non li vendo."

"E che cosa vendi di te, Nico?"

"A te e a nessuno... Io non venderò mai nulla di me Lewis" scuote la testa "così arrogante..."

"Tu sei davvero il mio passo nel vuoto Nico, l'unico amore che rivivrei" lo afferra per le spalle prendendolo di sorpresa premendo le labbra sulle sue sentendolo dibattersi ma senza lasciarlo finché non ne avevano bisogno. "Sai di buono, ma non di noi, non più ormai."

"Il passato è passato e non c'è modo di riaverlo" respira appena con affanno senza allontanarsi.

"Baciandoti sulla bocca mi è sembrato, invece, di riviverlo un'altra volta."

Gli da un ennesimo colpo per farlo sbattere a muro prima di avviarsi fuori senza nemmeno rispondere, erano solo i test di prova prima della vera stagione, non aveva nessun motivo di stare qui ma non poteva ancora aspettare così tanto per dirgli quanto gli avesse rovinato la vita. Ormai lui e Jenson erano solo un maledetto ricordo e tutto questo per colpa sua, dopo le sue parole non era più riuscito a fidarsi e aveva deciso di andarsene, ma a che costo alla fine? Era tornato nel suo vecchio appartamento a Monaco ma almeno Lewis non era li. Stava camminando svelto fra la corsia dei vari paddock senza nemmeno degnare di un saluto quelli che lo facevano finché non sente che oltre a lui salutavano anche Lewis. Si volta appena dietro e lo nota camminare a poca distanza da lui ma non si ferma cercando di accelerare e farsi spazio finché non comincia a correre vedendolo fare lo stesso. 'Dannazione' chiunque li vedesse pensava che stessero in qualche modo scherzando, ma come potevano dopo tutto quello che c'era stato fra loro? Possibile che non capissero che non voleva stare con lui? Come avrebbe potuto? Nota che non c'era quasi nessuno e quella maledetta giacca lo stava rallentando quindi, anche se a malincuore, la leva e getta per poter guadagnare in velocità finché non arrivano in una zona ancora più deserta e decide di fermarsi voltandosi ad affrontarlo. "CHE CAZZO VUOI?" Cerca di prendere fiato.

"Come puoi pensare che non esista una seconda possibilità?" Si avvicina cercando di bloccare tutte le vie di fuga, non poteva permettere che continuassero a fare così.

"Magari perché sono io che non voglio dartela che cosa ne pensi?" Lo sente dargli una spinta e non ci vede più dalla rabbia dandogli un calcio ma vedendolo sorridere con un aria arrogante.

"Pensi che davvero tu puoi competere con me in una lotta?"

"Bhe vediamo se ne sono capace" cerca di colpirlo con un pugno sentendo che l'altro lo ferma senza molti problemi atterrandolo con un calcio che gli arriva dritto alle caviglie. Continuano così per un po' finché non si ritrovano per terra entrambi e ansimanti, Lewis con una ferita vicino al lato della testa e Nico con un sopracciglio e il labbro sanguinante. "Sei soddisfatto adesso?" Non c'era più rabbia nel suo tono e accoglie la mano di Lewis che lo accarezza sul volto dove si era formato il rivolo di sangue e lui decide di fare lo stesso con quello alla tempia vedendolo appena scostarsi un po' per dolore. "Tu sei impossibile, lo sai?"

"Accettami così, ti prego non guardare nella mia testa lo so che li c'è un mondo da ignorare. Se lo fai andremo fino in fondo te lo prometto... Non pensare a cosa è giusto o a cosa sta cambiando fra di noi, accettami e basta, ti prego dimmi che ci riesci."

"credi che io non lo abbia mai fatto Lewis? Come pensi che mi sia innamorato di te in passato? Però non posso sopportare sempre che tu voglia avere il totale controllo su di me."

"Lo so, lo so Nico, non ho detto mai di essere perfetto, anzi se vuoi ti aiuto io a scoprire ogni mio difetto e se ne trovi di più mi sta bene, basta che restiamo ancora così insieme." Si avvicina a lui poggiando la fronte alla sua "senza liti e senza urlarci addosso le peggiori cose."

"Bhe lo abbiamo fatto per tanto tempo" sospira chiudendo appena gli occhi senza allontanarsi "forse è il momento di cambiare, no?"

Sorride e poggia le mani al lato del suo volto "si, insieme cresceremo anche sotto quell'aspetto te lo prometto ok? Vedi, io non scherzavo, sei il mio sogno Nico e non voglio che tu sia solo un sogno chiuso in un cassetto."

"I sogni sono nati per assere realizzati, l'ho sempre pensato" lo guarda mordendo appena il labbro e sorridendo al suo sguardo "smettila di guardarmi così."

"Non è colpa mia, amarti è un dono di natura, e per essere chiari voglio che tu sappia che la nostra storia non è solo un'avventura." Preme piano le labbra sulle sue sentendosi, stavolta, ricambiare "tu sei uno su un milione."

"Non sei diverso" ride e lo stringe a se "non mi disferò mai di te."

"No mai" ride a sua volta alzandosi dal pavimento insieme a lui pronto a ricominciare.

"Che cosa avete fatto!" Era esasperato, ma come era possibile che in meno di dieci minuti, o forse venti, si erano potuti ridurre così.

"Bhe Toto, lo sa che i fidanzati litigano no?" Stringe la mano di Lewis vedendolo felice e sentendolo fare lo stesso.

"Però promettiamo di evitare le mani da ora in poi."

"Promesso" sorride sentendo l'ennesimo sbuffo del suo ex capo seguendolo senza lasciare la mano di lui, sperava solo di non doversene pentire, ma una voce in lui gli diceva che stavolta sarebbe andata bene.


End file.
